Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by KellethMetheus
Summary: After destroying the company Michael had turned himself in and is serving his sentence. a woman comes to see him, but things aren't always what they seem....REPOST. Wrote this at this time last year. Been betaed. RNR


**Author's Note: **This is a repost of an old story. I wrote this last year early around this time.(Jan 2008) I had just seen the beginning of season 3. Stop now if you haven't seen only of that season, it will ruin it for you. Also I have changed nothing since seeing the new season, this is just how I wrote it then. The only changes were made were suggestions by my beta Starrystarrynightsforever. Thank you you did a marvelous job.

* * *

Michael Scofield played with the flower. It was her flower, the origami one he had made for her all that time ago, for Sara's birthday. He never asked Lincoln how had he had gotten it. It was all he had left of her other than a dirty Polaroid picture. It seemed like years since he kissed her inside that shack in Panama but it was only a few short months. It was only six since he had left Fox River. If he had known she only had a few days to live he would have kept running and never stopped. If they had been killed, at least it would have been together.

He thought they would have all the time in the world at that moment, that it was all over and she would be safe. If only she had waited for Lincoln, maybe things would have ended differently. He had given up his freedom for her but he had left her alone and vulnerable to the Company. It seemed that all he did was leave her alone and put her in danger. Worst of all she had died, because she loved him.

He had never meant for this to happen to her, but then he never meant for a lot of things to happen. He never meant for a lot of things to happen. T-Bag and Haywire escaping with him and all the deaths that happened when he chose to break Lincoln out.

When this began Sara had only been a means to an end, a two dimensional black and white picture on his wall, she was not a person to him, only a link in a chain of getting his brother out, of saving his brother's life. He needed to be in the infirmary to pour the stuff down the vent.

That had changed the moment he met her and he saw her smile. She became a gentle touch, his faith that it would not always be like this, and most of all the only sunshine in his cold new world. She had comforted him when he was at his lowest, kept him from slipping over the edge into the abyss.

Although he fought it, Sara became his love and life. He wanted her happy and to know that she was special to him. Michael had risked his life for her during the riot and he would gladly have given his life, if it meant that she was safe. Even if it meant Lincoln's.

Then he hurt her by asking her to help his brother escape. He had not forced her, but Sara was too kind and compassionate. In the end she had not been able to live with her decision. She put herself into the arms of her addiction because he was gone. Michael had kissed her, asked her to wait for him and then he left. Worst of all he had not looked back until Bellick had told him what happened.

That call he made to her was one of the most painful things he ever had to do. He would have understood if Sara had hung up on him, the moment she heard his voice, but she gave him a chance to talk to her, "It was real Sara, you and me. It's real." It was true then and it was true now, but Sara had come to him, three times. The last time when she was free. Only to leave him again forever, but not by her choice.

If he concentrated he could hear her voice, "I love you Michael." and feel her lips on his.

When they finished with the Company, he turned himself in. Due to Linc's testimony, they had not added anymore time to his sentence. All he had to serve was his original sentence of five years for armed robbery. They had given him the choice how to serve his time. He had taken solitary. Michael had no desire to have the inmates asking him when he was breaking out and if they could come along. He was in Lincoln's cell. He could have kept running but there was no point, Sara was dead.

All he had in the world was LJ and Lincoln and they were back in Chicago, living in his loft. His brother planned to become a lawyer, of all things. He was already enrolled in university as a mature student. Veronica would be so proud of him, the person he had become in all this. He only hoped that Sara and Veronica were watching over them.

Lincoln had got a tidy settlement from the state and then he was offered a book deal. They decided that it would be written and so they might as well get some input and some money out of the hell that became their lives. Together they wrote about their escape from Fox River and what happened until they got to Panama, but that was it the end of the public story. Michael refused to write about Sona and his escape there. Sara's death was not for anyone else to read and sigh over. They were not some modern Romeo and Juliet, he was still alive and she was dead. That was the end of the story.

The guard tapped on the cell, "Scofield, you have a visitor in the conjugal room."

"Who is it?" He asked, so tired, it could be only one person

He could hear the shrug in his voice, "Don't know, some lady."

Michael closed his eyes. Nika was back. He had already told her no and that he would not contest the divorce. He only wanted her to be happy; he just did not love her.

Nika had come to visit him while he was awaiting trial. She wanted forgiveness and Michael had given it, but then she asked to be his real wife and he refused. He did not love her and she really did not love him, not the way he loved Sara. He was not sure if he could love anyone else, it was too soon and the wound was still too raw.

A week later she had come again, given him one more chance. He declined again and she served him with divorce papers. Part of him was glad that she had moving on, so why was she back now? With a sigh he stood and waited for the door to open.

A few minutes later he stood outside the room, his hand on the door knob, he really just wanted to go back to his cell and continue to serve his time. With another sigh he opened the door, "Nika, I . . ." and he stopped.

"Michael!" He froze it was her voice, not the one he was expecting.

All the breath left his body. "Sara." He fell to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut afraid she would disappear.

He felt her gentle touch and smelled her scent, "Are you real? Please tell me that you are real. I could not take it. I have kept my sanity for this long but I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Michael it is me." He felt her fingers touch his head.

"No, it can't be you. LJ heard them cut off your head. He said he closed his eyes but he heard them." Michael did not open his eyes. He knew if he did he would be insane, because she would not be there. Then she touched him just as she did in the mental hospital.

"Michael it is me. It was what wanted him to hear. I actually escaped. I got away but they put two bullets in my arm. I managed to get away from where they were keeping me. I knew I could not go to the embassy, they were watching. I contacted some people my dad knew and they helped me get out back to the US. I didn't know how to get a hold of you or where you were. I never meant to hurt you but I could not go back there to find you. I was sick for a long time after I got back, they were afraid I would lose the baby. I couldn't get out of bed. Michael look at me."

He raised his head and looked at her, at Sara, "You really are alive. I missed you so much." He had no strength left and he laid his head down in her lap letting Sara run her fingers through his bristly hair, "Linc said you were dead. He got your head in a box. LJ heard you die; he shut his eyes but heard everything. How are you here? How could you let us think you were dead?"

Sara looked down at Michael; he was a man who was always in control and so strong. She had seen him like his only twice. Once when Abruzzi cut off his toes and the night she had been summoned to the SHU. He was a man who cared too much, but loved seldom and when he did he could not let go, of Linc, LJ or her.

Being her with him, seeing Michael like this, she wished she could take back the last few months. She had no idea he thought she was dead until she showed up on Linc's door a few days ago.

_

* * *

Lincoln opened the door and had lost all color and for a moment she thought he would pass out. His grip on the door went white. "You're dead Sara. How? I told him that you were dead. Michael thinks you are dead."_

"_Lincoln, I didn't know. After you tried to save us they separated us. I never saw LJ again. They took me away to another country. I was on a plane for hours. They planned to break me. To remake me into whom they wanted me to be. I was never supposed to die. It was all about control, controlling Michael. It was always about Michael. It was never about you or your father, it was Michael they wanted. I got away and I didn't know where you were until I saw Michael on the news. Where is he, Lincoln? I need to see him now."_

_Lincoln studied her and said, "Yes, you do. I will make some calls. It just might take a few days."_

_She heard someone coming through the apartment, "Dad, who is at the door? Is it the pizza?" LJ came to the door and stopped dead. "Sara, you died. I heard what they did to you." he did collapse and Sara caught him. Lincoln closed the door. Sara held on the LJ as he cried just as she once held his uncle._

* * *

After Michael exhausted himself and she could tell that he was falling asleep, "Michael, I need you to stand." Sara shifted him from her lap and helped him stand. Together they stumbled over to the bed. Sara helped Michael lay down. He still had not spoken since his last few mumbled words. She removed her coat and laid down beside him gathering him into her arms.

He still said nothing but his eyes roamed her face. Slowly he reached up and touched her just beside the lips and ran his hand up into her hair, "You are really here, Sara." He pulled her to him but something blocked them from getting closer. His hand traveled down to her body to her stomach. It was no longer flat but large with pregnancy, "Baby?" His mind ran through everything she had said since he walked through the door. Their eyes met and she looked worried. How would he react to the baby after everything that had happened?

His voice was soft and husky. "My baby?" She nodded, "You are having our baby?" His hand touched her rounded belly again and was rewarded with a sharp kick.

Michael marveled at miracle he had been given. Now he had had life back and he had Sara. He just had to get out.

* * *

Thank you for reading my little fic. I hope you liked it. Liked it or hated it let me know. ~Kelleth~


End file.
